cuadrado amoroso
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Lisanna siempre observa a Sting. ¿A Sting le gusta Lucy? ¿¡A Lucy le va a gustar Natsu? ¡¿Dices que a Natsu le gusta Lisanna! Sin duda, muchos enredos pasarán aquí ¿Un Cuadrado Amoroso?. / NaLi vs Nalu - Nali vs Stinli - Stilu vs Nalu ¿Entras a votar?Capítulo 2: Recuerdos- Parte I: A sangre fría
1. Prologo

Vengo con un nuevo Fanfic n.n Espero que les agrade :D Será un:

**NaLi vs NaLu – StiLu vs NaLu – NaLi vs StinLi - ¡Ustedes pueden votar! El que más votos tenga, será la pareja oficial o la que terminará junta e.e**

**Prologo:**

–Mira-nee… No quiero ir a la escuela… –Lisanna empezó a reprocharle a Mirajane.

–Lisanna… ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo ir con el Maestro y decirle cualquier escusa del por qué una de las mejores alumnas no quiere ir…

–Ay si, ay sí. Esas son solo escusas tuyas –Hizo un mohín –Tú solo quieres quedar bien delante de Laxus, ¿No es así? –Lisanna empezó a mirar de forma picara a Mirajane.

– ¡L-Lisanna! –Mirajane se sonrojo –N-No metas a Laxus en esto –Evadió las miradas que Lisanna le mandaba.

–Jajaja, te ves muy tierna Mira-nee –Se rio dulcemente de su hermana.

– ¿Y a ti qué? ¿Tú no andabas espiando a Eucliffe-kun? –Mirajane empezó a molestar a su hermana menor.

– ¡Esta bien, está bien! –Lisanna empezó a llorar exageradamente sonrojada –Iré a la escuela…

–Mirajane sonrió triunfadora.

–No por nada le llama la "Cupido" o "La demonio Mirajane"… Usa todo en mi contra –Bajaba su cabeza sonrojada –Pero Sting siempre está con Lucy-san…

– ¡Lisanna, apura te y prepara te! ¡El desayuno está listo! –Grito Mirajane desde el comedor de su mansión.

– ¡Ya voy Mira-nee! –Le respondió con más energía que antes –Esta bien. Hoy será el día en que pueda hacer amigos… –Se susurro a si misma alegre. 

* * *

…– ¡Lucy-sama! ¡La limosina está lista para recogerte! –Escuché el grito de Spetto-san.

– ¡Ya voy Spetto-san! –Le grite a Spetto-san saliendo del comedor.

–¡Lucy-san! –Apareció Wendy con su hermana menor Charle.

– ¿Qué pasa Wendy? –Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

–Sting-san te está esperando en la limosina...

–Gracias por avisarme Wendy –Le dirigí la mejor sonrisa que le podía dar –Es muy raro que el Rubio Oxigenado venga a esperar en la limosina ¿Será que tiene una broma preparada? –Hice un aura oscura mientras empezaba a reír.

–Lucy, estás haciendo que Wendy tiemble –Charle empezó a hablar con esa voz que me da tanta ternura…

– ¡Voy a morir desangrada por tu ternura! –Al instante Lucy empezó a tener un derrame nasal.–Oye, rubia, ¿Por qué tard-? –Dijo Sting cuando se interrumpió mirando a Lucy al piso –No de nuevo…

–Sting-san… tenemos que irnos…

–Ah si, claro Wendy… 

* * *

– ¡Es tarde! –Un chico de cabello rosa empezó a correr como la luz en las veredas chocando todo por delante –Lo siento, lo siento, aja, lo siento, ¡No me arrepiento hielito! –grito a lo último cuando vio que empujo e hizo caer a su mejor amigo-rival.

–Maldito… –A Gray se le formo un tic en la cabeza –¡De esta no te salvas horno con patas! –Empezó a perseguir a Natsu haciendo una carrera, cuando...

– ¡Gyaa! –Se escucho un grito femenino de una albina.

–Ah, lo sient… L-Lisanna… –Natsu se sonrojo –Bueno, esto…p-p-perdón…lo siento… –Natsu trataba de hablar pero se trababa todo el tiempo.

–Jaja, Natsu, eres gracioso –Lisanna se rio tiernamente –Acepto tus disculpas –Le sonrió agarrando la mano de Natsu para levantarse.

–Ah… c-c-creo que… ¿Gracias? –Lisanna se marcho a la entrada riéndose de Natsu.

–Eres un tremendo estúpido cabeza de fosforo –Gray lo consoló pegándole en la espalda y mirándole con lastima.

– ¡No necesito tu lastima! –Se aparto de Gray para entrar.

–Es un verdadero milagro que Lisanna no se haya dado cuenta que Natsu gusta de ella… –Dio un suspiro para después entrar.

–Humm… –Lucy hizo un puchero –¡Eres un estúpido Rubio oxigenado, un gran estúpido! –Seguía repitiendo molesta Lucy.

–Ya te dije que lo siento Blondie –Sting estaba caminando detrás de ella tratando de disculparse.

– ¡Que no me digas rubia! ¡Estúpido! ¡Y tu también eres rubio! –Grito Lucy con tres tics en la cabeza.

–Es que es gracioso…! –Sting empezó a reírse con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

–No, no es gracio- –Lucy se quedo mirando a Sting como se reía –Bueno… De todas formas –Suspiro y sonrío tiernamente a Sting.

– ¿Huh? –Sting se sorprendió.

–Eres un verdadero idiota, rubio oxigenado –Le sonrío son un sonrojo en las mejillas y se fue entrando.

– ¿Q-Q-Qué fue todo eso? –Se puso rojo como un tomate que echaba humos.

–Eres un idiota enamorado –Charle bajo del automóvil –Se nota a kilómetros –Dijo con su dulce voz.

–Si Sting-san. Hasta yo me di cuenta, y Charle también… –Completo Wendy.

–Y es muy raro que Wendy se dé cuenta de esas cosas –Yukino apareció detrás de Sting.

–Cállate…

–Mira el lado bueno, tu amor es tan grande por Lucy que hasta Wendy se da cuenta de eso –Dijo sarcástico Rogue pero con una cara seria.

–Fro piensa igual.

–Si, hasta yo me doy cuenta… Esperen… ¿Qué quieren decir? –Wendy se quedo pensando en todo eso.

–Nada Wendy, nada… –Apareció un pequeño pelirrojo llamado Lector –Vamos Sting-kun –Entraron a la Academia de hadas.

–Vamos Rogue-kun –Yukino le sonrió a Rogue agarrando su mano.

–Fro piensa que Rogue está avergonzado –Hablo Frosch de forma picara.

–Cállate Frosch… –Rogue se sonrojo por la frase de su hermano menor. 

* * *

Así empiezan todas las cosas, Natsu está enamorado de Lisanna, y ella que observa a Sting todo el tiempo, ¿Y a Sting le gusta Lucy? Puff, esto no puede ser peor… ah cierto, a Lucy al parecer le gustará Natsu ¡Pero qué líos se formaran!

–Por un momento sentí un escalofrío –Dijeron al unísono Lucy, Natsu, Sting y Lisanna temblando de temor.

–Habrá sido tu imaginación –Dijeron los respectivos amigos de los cuatro.

–seguramente… o eso espero… –Repitieron los dos al unísono.

**~To be continued~**

Espero que les haya gustado n3n Como habrán notado, en este fic no habrá Pov's. Lo que pasa es que me da flojera hacerlo xD

¿Qué pareja quieren? Pues yo quiero saber sobre sus gustos e.e Si quieren votar ya por la pareja, déjenlo en su opinión :D

Por favor, no insultos D: Pueden dejarme consejos constructivos, y si no les gusta algo me avisan :)(: Por cierto, tardaré en actualizar por que empecé las clases.

¡Nos leemos luego!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


	2. You saved me

¡La continuación! ((: Gracias por dejar su opinión n.n Por cierto, que terminé en StiLu no significa que va a terminar en NaLi :v Si no quieren NaLi tienen que decir por ejemplo: "Quiero que termine en StiLu, pero no en NaLi". Sin más, les dejo el primer capítulo:

**Fairy Tail**** no**** me pertenece**

_"El mundo no es tan cruel como parece" [Celty/Selty Sturlson (O algo así el apellido ¿? xD) – Durarara!]_

**Capítulo 1: "You saved me" [Me salvaste]  
**  
– Ring Ring Ring –Sonó el timbre.

– ¡Sí! ¡El almuerzo!  
**  
**–Pff, esa solo es una excusa, solo quieres ver a Lisanna ¿No es verdad? –Dijo Erza en pose de pensamiento cuando caminaba hacía Natsu.

– ¡Claro qu-! –Fue interrumpido cuando Erza se acerco a su cara.

–Y yo dije, ¿E-S V-E-R-D-A-D? –Un aura oscura rodeó a Erza.

– ¡Aye sir! –Natsu hizo Happy #2.

– ¡Jajaja! ¡Le tienes miedo a Erza, Cabeza de Carbón! –Gray se empezó a reír de Natsu cuando sintió un "demonio" mirándole la espalda.

– ¿Qué decías? ¿Eh? –Erza chasqueó la lengua en signo de molestia.

– ¡Que Jellal viene! –Señalo la puerta.

– ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ¡Jellal! –Se fue al milisegundo dejando una nube de polvo.

–Ara, ara, que lindo es ver a Erza en ese estado –Dijo Mirajane con un aura de corazones alrededor para después continuar diciendo –para después amenazarla y que haga todo lo que quiera –Se fue a un rincón con un aura de demonio riéndose en silencio.

–Mira-nee, asustas a todos… –a Lisanna se le resbalo en la nuca una gotita al ver a su hermana mayor en ese estado.

–Deja la, ya se le pasará –Laxus apareció tocándole el hombro a Lisanna mirando a Mirajane con una gotita estilo anime –Algunas veces puede ser muy aterradora…

–Pero a ti te gusta así, ¿Ne, Laxus-chaan~? –Lucy apareció como un fantasma mirando de forma picara al que es como de su familia.

–Ge hee, la coneja tiene razón –Gajeel estaba comiendo metal.

–Es verdad, Laxus-san –Yukino, Rogue, Frosch, Lector y Sting vinieron a molestar también a Laxus.

–C-Callen se… –A Laxus se le formo un tic en la cabeza con un 'pequeño' sonrojo.

– ¿Oohh~? ¿Laxus-chan te sonrojaste? –Dijeron al unísono con una cara de 'happy'.

– ¡No! –Grito al instante.

– ¡Te guuuuuussggtaaaaa~! –Empezaron a decir todos al unísono.

– ¡Aye! –Grito Natsu.

–Son unos completos idiotas –Suspiro en cansancio.

Todos asintieron a la conclusión de Laxus, porque quieran o no eso era verdad.

–Laxus-san, me conmueve tu inteligencia –Dijo Sting con lágrimas de felicidad. Y se empezó a secárselas con un pañuelo de forma dramática.

–Nai, nai –Lucy negó con la cabeza –Creo que estás exagerando mucho Rubio Oxigenado –Hizo una mueca graciosa.

–Si, Lucy tiene razón –Laxus iba a seguir hablando pero…

–Estás exagerando mucho –Lucy empezó a hacer una extraña voz y de la nada apareció un escenario con público.

– ¿¡Pero cómo…!?

–¡Piii piii piii! –Lisanna hizo una voz aguda cuando Laxus iba a seguir –Es mi censura de malas palabras, muy original ¿Cierto? –Su voz era orgullosa –Recuerda que estamos en Rating K+

–Aunque pronto puede cambiar –Erza apareció con una cara de e3e.

–Ok, ok… ya entendí… ¡PERO DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIRME…!

– ¡Pii piii pii! –Está vez Lucy "censuro" a Laxus.

– ¡LUUUCYYYYYYY, LISANNA NO ME INTERRUMPAN MÁS…!

–¡Pii piii piiiiii~! -"Censuraron" todos a Laxus.

–A Laxus se le formo un tic en la cabeza –Está bien, ya entendí… Pero no me interrumpan –Dijo sereno.

–Más te vale, necesito seguir con mi hermosa obra~

– ¡Si Lu-chan! ¡Tú puedes! –Grito Levy animando a Lucy desde la primera fila de sillas.

–Ejem… –Lucy tosió para después hablar –Estás exagerando mucho, Rubio Oxigenado –Lucy puso una pose para después poner su mano en su frente tirándose para atrás.

– ¿Por qué Rubia? –Sting apareció también de forma dramática.

–Porque-

– ¡Me gustas Rubio Oxigenado! –Yukino imitó la voz de Lucy gritando a los cuatro vientos.

– Si, yo tambié- –Sting estaba asintiendo pensando que Lucy había dicho lo que iba a decir, hasta que se dio cuenta y se puso rojo al igual que Lucy.

–Yukino formo un coro y una orquesta –Ejem –tosió seria.

– ¡Sting y Lucy están debajo de un árbol, besándose! –Cantaron todos de forma infantil hasta que se escucho abrir la 'puerta del teatro'.

– ¡Hija! –Jude y Layla abrieron la puerta – ¿Qué estaban diciendo sobre Sting y Lucy? –Se pusieron serios al hablar.

–N-No es lo que piensan… –Yukino empezó a sudar como nunca.

– ¡Nos hubieran avisado antes! –Gritaron los dos con estrellas en los ojos.

– ¿Eh? –Yukino se confundió.

–Por suerte, siempre trago una orquesta y coro transportable –Una Layla sonriente saco mágicamente una orquesta y un coro. **(N/A: Es magia :DD (? xD)**

–Y uno, dos, tres –Todos empezaron a cantar la canción melódicamente y elegante.

– ¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE SE CALLEN ;A;! –Gritaron rojos llorando exageradamente, eran, literalmente: Una estufa humana.

–Oe, antes de que vuelvan a la normalidad –Gray se dirigió hacía Lucy y Sting poniéndoles en la cabeza carne y vegetales –Por favor, avisen me cuando estén listos –Gray se sentó en las sillas esperando su comida.

– ¡No somos una cocina humana! –Su rojo "aumento".

–Su nivel de vergüenza es tan alto que la comida de Gray-sama se va a quemar, ¡El ki es muy alto! –Se sorprendió – ¡Ni un Mago Santo los pondría vencer!

– ¡Cállate Yukino! –Gritaron las dos cocinas humanas.

–Ah, Gray, toma tu comida –Lucy le entrego la comida a Gray.

–Hmm, gracias Lucy. ¡Como lo pensé, cuando está muy bien cocinado es más delicioso!

–Bueno creo que es hora de com- –Lucy fue interrumpida por la campana.

– ¡Piiii piiii piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –Todos menos Gray se censuraron a si mismo llorando exageradamente.

–Bueno, ¿Por qué estamos llorando? Si nosotros no somos estudiantes –Layla se dio cuenta y se fue caminando junto con Jude.

–Nos vemos, estrellita –Jude le dijo a Lucy mientras salían por la 'puerta de teatro' que mágicamente se convirtió en el salón.

–Hijos de piiii –Lucy se censuro a si misma llorando. 

* * *

–Aaah, que aburrido –Pensó Lucy suspirando –Ya quiero que terminé…

–Con que ella es Lucy, ¿Ehh? –Estaba obsevando a Lucy que está siempre con Sting… ¡Es realmente hermosa!

–Aahh… –Se la escuchaba suspirar de cansancio todo el tiempo y… mordía su lápiz… Aunque también estoy tremendamente aburrida…

–Creo que voy a dormir… –Dije para mi misma recostándome en mis libros –de todas maneras, el rubio oxigenado, rogue y yukino me despertarán…

_– ¡Lucy! ¿Quieres ir al parque de diversiones?_

_– ¡Claro! –Lucy le sonrió._

_– ¡Ok! ¡Entonces vamos! –Le agarro su mano y empezaron a correr hacia el parque._

_– ¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! –Lucy trataba de detenerle la carrera pero no podía._

_– ¿Te divertiste, Lucy? –Le dio su helado a Lucy._

_– ¡Mmmhmm! –Asintió –Gracias…_

_– Te amo, Lucy –Junto sus caras sonriendo._

_– Yo también te amo –Lucy sonrió ocultando un poco su sonrojo._

_– Estaremos juntos por siempre, ¿Si? –Entrelazo sus manos con la rubia._

_– ¡Sí!_

–¡rubia…!

–¡Rubia! ¡DESPIERTA! –Sting parecía muy desesperado.

–¿¡EH!? ¡¿Qué!? –Se alerto saltando de su asiento –Ah… ¿ya termino la clase?

–Si, tenemos que irnos.

–Ah…

–Pero… Lucy… –Sting me llamo por m nombre… ¿Por qué…?

–Q-Que pasa…¿? –Le pregunte tartamudeando.

– ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

– ¿huh? Y-Yo no estoy llorando –Lucy se tocó las mejillas mientras le salían más lágrimas –No estoy llorando… no estoy llorando… yo no ¡YO NO ESTOY LLORANDO! –Grito mientras más lágrimas le salían… _"no las puedo detener…no puedo dejar de llorar por él…" _pensaba Lucy mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo y se ponían opacos.

– ¿Lu-chan? –Levy se levanto de su asiento preocupada al ver a su mejor amiga así – ¿Qué pasa?

– _¿Qué le está pasando? / ¿Por qué esta llorando? _–Se escuchan murmullos por toda la clase.

– ¿Eh? –Natsu se volteo hacia Lucy al ver que la chica rubia estaba llorando.

– ¡Lucy! –Gray miro a Lucy preocupado.

–No puedo parar de llorar… no puedo… –Murmuraba Lucy.

–_'Los ojos de la Rubia se están volviendo opacos, sin vida… como cuando paso eso…' _–Pensaba Sting muy preocupado.

–Yo… no pue- –Lucy dejo de murmurar al sentirse rodeada por unos brazos muy cálidos.

–Vamos, Rubia –Sting le sonrió a Lucy cargándola como 'a una princesa' llevándola al patio.

– ¡WOOOOOOOOOOH! –Grito Yukino sorprendida con estrellas en los ojos – ¡Esto no me lo esperaba! ¡StiLu! ¡STILU! ¡STILU! –Gritaba emocionada mirando las fotos que saco con su cámara.

– ¿No deberías estar preocupada por Lucy? –Pregunto Rogue.

–Tranquilo, está con Sting, así que estará bien. ¡Miraaa~! ¡Es hermoso! –Yukino seguía gritando cuando sintió un aura oscura observándole la espalda.

– ¿Puedes callarte? –Natsu chasqueó la lengua molesto –Me estás molestando –Pareciera que era un dragón en ese mismo momento.

– ¿Q-Qué le pasaba a Natsu-sama?

–Quién sabe… 

* * *

–Tsk… Sting y Lucy, Sting y Lucy aquello, ¡Ya me tenía harto! –Pego la pared molesto –Pero… ¿Por qué me molesto? Ya no… Ya no conozco a Luce… ¿Cierto?...

_– ¡Oi Natsu! ¡Mira esto! –Una rubia mostraba la comida –La hice yo, ¡Practique mucho, mucho! ¡Espero que te gusto! –Sonrojos se notaban en sus mejillas._

_– ¡Sí! ¡Gracias Luce!_

_– ¡Qué me llamo Lucy! –Puso una sonrisa alegre._

_–Aja, como digas…_

–Luce… –Apreto sus puños con fuerza –Siempre fuiste un gran apoyo para mi… –Natsu empezó a echar pequeñas lágrimas -Me ayudaste tanto…

–Así que Natsu conoce a Lucy, ¿Eh? –Lisanna sonrió para sus adentros –Esto no lo sabía… pero lo mejor será no meterme en el tema… Seguramente Natsu se enfadará conmigo…

–Luce… ¡Luce!

_– ¡Natsu! ¡No llores! –Le grito una rubia a un pelirosado – ¡Eres salamander! ¿O no?_

_–P-Pero… –Lucy le pego a Natsu._

_–A mi no me gusta verte llorar, así que, sonríe, ¿Sí? –Lucy le sonrió cálidamente a Natsu._

_–Das mucho miedo cuando te lo propones, ¿Sabes? –Natsu se rió de la cara que puso Lucy; una desconcertada._

_-Entonces… ¿Es una promesa? –Lucy le alcanzó la mano a Natsu para que la agarré y se levante del piso._

_–Luce… yo… te extraño mucho…_

_– ¡Geez! –Hizo una mueca –Claro, ¡Es una promesa! –Agarro la mano de Lucy y se levanto._

_–Pero recuerda, yo siempre te encontraré donde estés, en la oscuridad, en la luz, en las sombras, en todos lados, ¿Te queda claro, Salamander?_

_–Oh, ¡pero tú también! –Le replico Natsu._

_ – ¿Eh? –Lucy no entendía a lo que se refería._

_–Que tu tampoco llores, rubia tonta –Dijo con cariño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le despeinaba –Yo tampoco quiero verte llorar, o si no me pondré triste ¿Ok?_

_– ¡Hmm! –Lucy asintió sonriendo._

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me acuerdo de eso ahora? –Murmuro Lucy sentada al lado de Sting.

–Se lo prometiste a Natsu-san una vez, ¿Cierto? –Sting le sonrió animándola.

–Si… es verdad… yo…yo se lo prometí a él… –Lucy empezó limpiar sus lágrimas con su uniforme.

–Entonces alegra te, Rubia Oxigenada.

–Espero hablarle a Natsu de nuevo… –Murmuro.

–Yo… Yo no tengo nada que ver con Luce –Empezaba a llorar con más fuerza –N-No… ¡No quiero! ¡Por qué yo quiero mucho a Luce! –Se deslizo por el piso mientras apretaba con fuerza el piso –Quiero estar a su lado apoyándola…

"–Quiero estar siempre a su lado" –Dijeron al unísono en diferentes lugares; Natsu y Lucy.

–No tienes porque estar así, horno con patas –Gray apareció pegando le la espalda a Natsu.

– Tienes razón por esta vez, hielito –Natsu le sonrió a Gray con rastros de lágrimas.

– Natsu…/Luce… –Dijeron al unísono Natsu y Lucy – "Fuiste un gran apoyo, tu serenidad me ayudaba mucho" 

* * *

**"Cuando estas a mi lado una reconfortante calidez me envuelve" **–pensaron al unísono de vuelta.

En muchas ocasiones, me salvaste de mi tristeza, me apoyaste, me ayudas… Me salvaste 

* * *

**~To be continued~ **

Solo es un pequeño capítulo, pero tranquilos~ que recién empezamos con este nuevo proyecto mío C: Como recién empieza son cortitos todavía. ^^ Bueno, les aviso que cuando los "flash back" o "recuerdos" aparezcan así de la nada, no pondré "flash back" y después diré el recuerdo, si no que lo podré _así nomas, así que están avisados _n.n ¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMERO CAPÍTULO! Aquí les deje un rastro de nalu n.n Gracias por los apoyos/reviews a: ** GusMUFC7, Lekii-H, ****nansteph14**, **amor por escribir, Guest, Elonore, Layla Redox, Scarlett Dragneel (lol, Scarlett te falto una L xDD Gracias por leer el fic, nunca pensé que leerías un fanfic mio :3), StingLover, Namine Drawing, FairyGirlTail, SoulPolaris, Auror DragonSlayer, RDZone4, Meiliing. ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Y también a los dos favoritos! – -w-Ay si, ay si, todos dejan review pero ningún favorito u3u **¡Nos leemos luego!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


	3. Recuerdos Parte I A Sangre fria

"Bueno, quiero decir que no tengo mucha inspiración uwu'" Eso es lo que hubiera dicho ant es, pero cuando me fui de viaje durante una semana más algunos días me vino mucha inspiración para escribir c: ¡Vamos con el capítulo!

_"Y óigame hasta el fin, señor de Beaulieu…_

_Comprendo cuanto me despreciará…_

_Y empiezo diciendo que tendrá razón…_

_Soy una criatura demasiado vulgar para_  
_ocupar un puesto en su corazón"_

**-By; Doncella de Blanche – "The sire of Malètroit's door"**

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos  
Parte I:  
A sangre fría**

– ¿Estás mejor Rubia? –Pregunto Sting a Lucy sonriéndole.

Estaban sentados en unas rocas delante de los arboles de cerezo, dando un aspecto muy hermoso al paisaje, ya que estaban en primavera.

– Sí, ya estoy mejor. Gracias por los ánimos rubio oxigenado –Lucy le sonrió animada.

Empezó a sonar su celular de repente, y realmente le sorprendió quien le estaba llamando, nada más ni nada menos que: ¿¡LAXUS!?

– ¿Quién es? –Pregunto Sting curioso tratando de ver el celular de la rubia.

– Ya te digo, espera que atiendo… –-Dijo mientras recibía la llamada.

– ¡Se guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssstaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! –Se escucharon varios gritos al unísono, pero una resaltaba más: La de Laxus y Mirajane... Por varios minutos gritaron lo mismo.

–Lucy distinguió unas voces, que la hicieron abrir la boca de la sorpresa – ¿¡Mamá!? ¿¡Papá!? ¡¿VIRGO?! –Grito a los cuatro vientos con una gotita estilo anime, acompañado con un "pequeño" sonrojillo. **(N/A: Sarcasmo everywhere xD)**

–…

–…

Por varios minutos, se hizo un silencio de parte de Lucy y Sting.

–Bueno, bueno. No es como para que te enojes tanto Lucy –Dijo Laxus bebiendo agua para recuperarse de los más de 10 minutos de "se guuugstaan".

–… –Ni Lucy, ni Sting respondían.

– ¡Vamos respondan! –Grito Yukino sacándole el móvil a Laxus.

Todos estaban un 'poco' asustados porque se escuchaba un terrible silencio, que hasta parecía una película de terror.

– ¡Chan chan chaaaaaaan! –Mirajane decía con suspenso, con una capa puesta mientras truenos aparecían.

Todos estaban aterrados incluida Mirajane que estaba en un rincón. Todos estaban viendo a la puerta mientras que un niño de pelo azul agarraba las piernas de Yukino ¿Asustado? A todo esto, ¿Qué Debrah's hacía Happy ahí?

–Esto se está convirtiendo en una pelicu- –Lisanna fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta.

– ¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE FRUTA! –Gritaron al unísono Sting y Lucy enfadados con varios tics en su cabeza.

Laxus se cubrió con algunas mesas haciendo un escudo 'anti Sting-Lucy' según él, el mejor escudo para los/as rubios enfadados. **(N/A: Laxus es un loquisho (? xD)**

–Así es, este escudo ¡Es el mejor que eh visto! Te protege de todo, ¡Lo digo enserio! ¡Nunca eh visto otro producto más maravilloso que este! Es más, te protege de toda clases de rubios. Incluyéndome –Hablo Laxus con voz de comercial –No espere más, llame al 0237 481 XXX2 y reciba su producto con el personaje que quiera –Se dio la vuelta.–Bueno, bueno. No es para tanto cálmense… –Se dirigió Laxus a los dos rubios 'terminando su comercial' intentando calmarlos pero cuando dijo que 'no es para tanto' recibió a una silla golpeando su escudo –Está bien, si fue para tanto… ¿O no? –Pensó dudoso recibiendo cuatro sillas –Si fue para tanto… –Suspiro cansado.

–Ahora, ¡Arrepiéntete! –Apareció Lucy con un aura demoniaca.

–Me arrepiento mu…. ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA! ¡Debieron de escuchar su reacción! –Se rió de su cara.

– ¿No te arrepientes? –Dos auras demoniacas rodearon a Laxus pasando por arriba del 'escudo' con dos sogas en la mano.

Los dos empezaron a cantar: "_Kersha, Kersha, con su soga que soporta a mil renos~, Kersha, Kersha solo es una historia pero que es cierta~"*. _Después de su 'melodiosa' canción ataron a Laxus y a todos los demás, iban a torturarlos pero…

– ¡Ring Ring Ring! –Sonó el timbre interrumpiendo la tortura.

–Salvados por la campana… –Susurró Sting. 

* * *

– ¡Bueno, todos a sus asientos! –Grito Minerva –Dejen la tortura para después, ahora empecemos con la clase.

– ¿Pero qué clase de tortura es está? –Suspiré para mí misma mientras observaba al Rubio Oxigenado que también estaba aburrido. Siendo sincera, nadie presta atención a la clase…

– ¡Bien! ¡Ustedes, sin futuro! –Así es, siempre viene con algo nuevo para nosotros –Dejen de hacer estupideces y de suspirar como adolescentes enamorados, ¡Oh esperen! ¡Lo son!

– ¡Dilo de una vez Mineral! –Grito Yukino.

–Me llamo MI-NER-VA pelo de rejilla –Dijo enojada con su libro en la mano –Minerva tosió –;Zorra blanca –Tosió de nuevo –; sin futuro. –Completó 'disimuladamente' –Bueno, prosigo. Les quería decir que hoy vienen dos estudiantes de intercambio.

– ¿_Dos estudiantes de intercambio? ¿Quiénes serán? _–Se escuchaba esos murmullitos típicos de unos estúpidos estudiantes que son unos malditos curiosos que se meten en puñetas cosas que no les incumben…

–Bueno, ¡Es mejor que se comporten! ¡Vienen de una Academia especial en los mejores estudiantes de clase alta! Así es, vienen de 'esa' academia, ¡Ellos son alguien que si tienen futuro, no como ustedes malditos holgazanes delincuentes! –Nos dio el sermón del día como siempre, ¿Cuándo cojones los presentará a los 'mejores'?

–Lo siento por interrumpir señorita Minerva, pero… ¿Cuándo nos presentará? –Se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta. –Espera… esa voz es de…¡! Ne, mentira, no conozco esa voz.

–Ah, cierto, no necesita disculparse –Seguramente Mineral solo está tratándolos bien para entrar a esa academia, que hipócrita es… –Bueno, les presento a los dos estudiantes de intercambio.

Por fin dijo, abriendo la puerta. Sorprendiéndonos a todos, y por cierto: Claro que Natsu estaba allí, no pregunten como lo sé… Siguiendo a esto, era un albino y una chica de pelo azul que es… ¡Por la mano de Mavis es-!

–Les presentó a Juvia Loxar y a Lyon Bastia, dos prestigiados de la **Academia Saotome*.**

Los dos pasaron al salón algo tímido, pero por el árbol de Tenroujima, ¡La extrañé mucho a Juvia! Todos nosotros nos sorprendimos al ver quiénes eran. Aunque seguramente Gray se ponga 'aterrorizado' es el más feliz de todos, después de 8 años -o más-vemos a Juvia otra vez y demás el albino no tengo ni **Debrah*** de idea de quién es, aunque seguramente es buena persona si está con Juvia… Hmm… La molestaré a Juvia con esto y POR SUPUESTO que a Gray.

–Aquí no se necesita presentación señorita Loxar y Bastia, pueden sentarse a sus asientos –Sugirió amablemente…

–Muchas gracias, pero no necesita ser tan amable con Juvia, ya que se cuidarme sola, y solo por ser amable con Juvia y Lyon-sama no va a entrar a la academia, se necesita mucho más que eso. Así que puede ahorrar su falsedad con Juvia y Lyon-sama, ya que Juvia está harta de eso.

– ¡Ba dump tss! ¡EN TU CARA MINERAL! –Gritamos Yukino y yo señalando su cara.

– ¡Aye! –Completaron todos conteniendo su risa.

– ¡CÁLLENSE MIERDA DE DELINCUENTES! Y señorita Loxar, Bastia, siéntense AHORA mismo antes de que los maté, ¿Entendido? –Mineral tenía un tic en la cabeza, parecía una bomba de tiempo. 

* * *

¿Así que Juvia volvió? De nuevo tengo a una acosadora, ¡Justo que me había librado de ella hace años! Aunque admito que la extrañe y estoy contento de verla de nuevo y todo eso… –Suspiré mientras pensaba.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera hace 10 años, fue exactamente hace 10 años…

_– ¡Gray-samaaa~! –Juvia apareció llorando formando un mar de lágrimas –Juvia te tiene una mala noticia –Continuó conteniendo su llanto 'agonizando'._

_– Ah… ¿Enserio? No me interesa… –Yo estaba sentado con Natsu y los demás, 'tranquilo' como siempre._

_–Juvia se irá a la Academia Saotome–Habló triste –E-Está en América así que Juvia se tendrá que ir muy lejos, y-y-y mis padres me dijeron si quería irme, me lo pidieron, a-así que si Gray-sama quiere que Juvia se quede, Juvia lo hará –Completo la oración sonriéndome._

_– ¡Irás a esa Academia! –Grito Lucy abrazando a Juvia orgullosa y feliz._

_– De hecho Rival de Amor, tú también puedes ir, los padres de Juvia dijeron que también estaban muy interesados en ti…_

_– Seeh, lo sé, pero no quiero ir, ¡Pero no puedes perder esta oportunidad, Juvia-chan~! –Grito Eufórica rodeada de un aura de corazones._

_–D-D-De hecho, Juvia todavía no ha aceptado la propuesta, Juvia quiere saber la opinión de G-Gray-sama –Golpeó sus dedos tímidamente mientras estaba sonrojada. Hasta parecía tierna… ¡Espera! ¿¡En qué demonios estoy pensando!?_

_– ¿Ah? ¿Mi opinión? –Pregunte desinteresado._

_–Así es, Gray-sama –Contesto sonrojada._

_–A mí no me interesa una Debrah* cosa lo que hagas, haz lo que quieras, a mi no me interesa nada lo que hagas. Es más, ¿Podrías alejarte por favor? Ya me estás cansando de enserio, Juvia –Hable cansado de sus parloteos._

_–P-Pero, Gray-sama, enserio yo quiero saber su-_

_–Y yo te dije que me interesa tres Debrah's lo que hagas, es mejor que te vayas ya a la Academia Gun x Sword o como se llame, ¿Vale? Me pongo muy feliz al pensar que al fin te separes de mi –Sonreí muy feliz viendo a Juvia._

_Juvia me miraba sorprendida, hasta que al fin lo 'proceso', no como antes que me abrazaba como si nada, ¡Enserio me alegro de que haya una oportunidad que la 'señorita Juvia' se vaya!_

_–… Bueno Gray-sama, Juvia está contenta de saber eso, ¡ASÍ NO NECESITA PREOCUPARSE DE NADA! –Me grito 'desahogándose' se ve._

_–Oh, qué bien Juvia, si esto era todo, por favor, ¿Te puedes ir de una vez?_

_–Juvia lo hará con mucho gusto Gray-sama –Juvia dio una reverencia sonriendo y se fue caminando –Por cierto, Juvia no necesita ningún apoyo Rival de Amor, Mira-san, Levy-san, Natsu-san, Sting-san, y a todos. Después de todo Juvia se saca un peso de en sima._

_–Exactamente, ¡Chau Juvia! –La saludé hasta que finalmente se fue._

_Todos, incluidos mi papá, mi mamá, y los demás me miraron enojados, ¿Por qué? Yo solo hice lo que quise hacer hace mucho tiempo, deshacerme de Juvia, no la soportaba enserio, aunque igual la quiero porque es mi amiga, pero, ¡Enserio me tenia harto!_

_–Gray, está vez te pasaste de enserio –Me miro Lucy realmente enojada, agrego que ella estaba 'colgándose' de Natsu._

_–-Ajamh, como digas Lucy ¿Seguimos con el juego?_

* * *

Juvia está contenta de ver a todos, enserio, aunque Juvia no está feliz de ver a Gray-sama, pero bueno…

_–Juvia hizo todo por Gray-sama, entonces… ¿Por qué Gray-sama es así con Juvia? –Dije mientras me tapaba la cara y trataba de no llorar._

_–Juvia, ¿Ya hiciste tu decisión?_

_–Claro que si madre, voy a ir a la Academia Special._

_**(N/A: Es que cuando iba a poner especial me acorde de Special A un Anime/manga aunque solo leí el manga xD)**_

_– ¡Muy buena elección! –Dijo contenta abrazando a Juvia –Estoy orgullosa de mi Juvia –Le sonrió a Juvia tan cálida como siempre, quisiera que esto durará para siempre con padre y madre…_

_–Vayamos directo al vuelo, ¿Vale?_

_–Bueno, padre –Juvia sonrió contenta porque por lo menos tiene familia y amigos que la apoyan, aunque Gray-sama no sea parte de ellos…_

_–Juvia ya está en el avión para la Academia –Juvia suspiró amargamente al recordar a Gray-sama._

_–Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto un albino a Juvia._

_– ¿Huh? ¿Le preguntas a Juvia? –Juvia pregunto desconcertada mirándole sin respuesta._

_–Se puso a reír en la cara de Juvia para agregar –Eres muy tierna._

_– ¿¡Eh!? –Juvia se sonrojó rápidamente, es la primera vez que me sonrojo si no es Gray-sama…_

_–Lyon Bastia, ¿Y tú? –Agarró la mano de Juvia en signo de saludo._

_–E-Etto… J-Juvia Loxar…_

_–Lo supuse –Se tapó la boca conteniendo su risa –Tienes un hermoso nombre, Juvia, es como la lluvia._

_– ¿Enserio? Es la primera vez que le dicen algo como eso a Juvia. Muchas personas se alejaban de Juvia porque yo provocaba la lluvia… Drip drop…_

_– ¿Por eso estabas triste? –Enarcó una ceja._

_– ¡No, no, no! –Juvia negó rápidamente –Juvia estaba acostumbrada de eso, hasta que…_

_La pequeña Juvia le contó todo a Lyon-sama, no se porque se l digo si recién lo conozco, supongo que me da mucha confianza. Nunca le paso algo como esto a Juvia._

_– ¡Pero qué idiota que es Gray! ¡Con está estupidez mi hermano nunca entrará a la Academia! –Grito enojado con los brazos cruzados, espera, ¿Conoce a Gray-sama?_

_–Lyon-sama, ¿Usted conoce a Gray-sama? ¿Es su hermano? –Pregunto Juvia enarcando la ceja confundida._

_–Claro, es mi hermano. Aunque nunca pensé que su nivel de estupidez llegaría hasta tal punto –Suspiró cansado –Se perdió a tan buena persona, que terco que es._

_–N-No es para tanto, recién conoces a Juvia, n-no creo que pienses e-eso de J-Juvia –Juvia golpeó sus dedos índices y también chocando sus piernas tímidamente._

_– ¡Pero mírate! Es más, me encanta como hablas en tercera persona, te hace más tierna de lo que eres –Sonrió cálidamente a Juvia, las mejillas de Juvia se calentaron, c-creo que Juvia se sonrojó…_

_–L-L-Lyon-sama n-no es para tanto –Juvia bajo la cabeza avergonzada._

_–Mira, es más, ahora eres más tierna, y pon arriba la cabeza, ¡Y demuéstrale a Gray que puedes superar esto! –Me agarro las mejillas, me las pellizco y se rió de mi cara desconcertada._

_–Juvia le devolvió la pellizcada y se puso a reír cálidamente, Juvia nunca se había reído así como en Fairy Tail, hasta ahora…_

_–Eres más hermosa sonriendo, Juvia –Se puso serio mirando a Juvia –Así que deja de estar triste –Me pellizco las dos mejillas nuevamente por un buen rato._

_– ¿Ah sí? –Juvia agarro las dos mejillas de Lyon-sama, y prácticamente, era una batalla de pellizcos._

_– ¡Ya verás! Te ganaré Juvia –Se puso a reír siguiendo pellizcando a Juvia, recién conozco a Lyon-sama, pero creo que… se está volviendo alguien muy especial para Juvia…_

_–Gracias Lyon-sama –Susurro Juvia sonriendo verdaderamente y cálidamente._

_–No es nada, Juvia –A-Al parecer escucho a Juvia, ¡Q-Qué vergonzoso!_

_–L-Lyon-sama… –Juvia le dejo de pellizcar bajando la cabeza avergonzada._

_– ¡Yeah! ¡Te gané Juvia! –Me señaló mostrando que él seguía pellizcándome mientras que Juvia no._

_– ¡E-Eso fue trampa L-Lyon-sama! –Grité señalándolo acusadoramente con mis mejillas rojas._

_– ¿Otra? –De algún modo parecía que le decía a Juvia si quería acompañarlo, definitivamente Lyon-sama se convertirá en alguien muy especial para Juvia._

–Y así fue como Juvia conoció a Lyon-sama –Terminé de contar en el descanso.

– ¡Aww! ¡Pero mira que tierno! ¡Fue amor a primera vista! –Gritaron todas las chicas a Juvia rodeadas de un aura de corazones, avergonzando a Juvia.

–N-No es para tanto… –Juvia se golpeaba sus dos piernas avergonzada.

– ¿Y? ¿Se convirtió alguien..? ¡¿ESPECIAL PARA JUVIA?! –Al parecer Lucy lo gritó fuerte para que Lyon-sama lo escuchara, ¡P-Pero qué…!

– ¡N-No lo grites! –Grite rápidamente tapándole la boca a Lucy poniéndome roja.

– ¿Eso es un sí? –Vino Erza seriamente, ¡Erza-san!

– ¡Erza-san! ¡Juvia la extraño mucho también! –Grito Juvia contenta.

–Jaja, yo también –Le sonrió a Juvia contestándole el abrazo –Pero eso no significa que no respondas la pregunta –Le siguió sonriendo a Juvia… Erza sigue siendo tan aterradora como de pequeña…

–B-Bueno… Siendo sincera, s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s –Juvia se trabo como lo hacía Erza-san al mencionar a Jellal-san.

– ¡Dilo de una vez! –Se escucho un grito desconocido, ¿O no? ¡ES JELLAL-SAN!

– ¡JELLAL-SAN! –Me abalance hacía el contenta.

–Te extrañé mucho Juvia –Me dijo Jellal-san sonriéndome como solo él sabe hacerlo.

–H-Hola Juvia –Me saludo… Gray-sama… avergonzado…

–Ah, hola G-

–Lyon-sama interrumpió a Juvia antes de que saludará a Gray-sama.

–Hummm… No sé si eres por lo menos digno de saludar a Juvia, Gray. Después de hacerle sufrir tanto –Dijo Lyon-sama protegiéndome cálidamente, mientras que Juvia se acurrucaba más hacía él correspondiéndole el abrazo.

– ¡Pero qué carajo-! –Grito Gray-sama con un tic en la cabeza – ¿Pero qué demonios haces, Lyon?

–Solo digo Gray, según lo que me conto Juvia fuiste muy cruel con ella –Lyon-sama abrazó más fuerte a J-Juvia…

–L-Lyon-sama n-no necesitas preocuparte, a-acuérdate lo que nos dijeron 'ellos' y 'ellas' antes de que nos intercambien a Juvia y a ti a la Academia.

– ¿Qué siempre nos perseguirían para ver si somos pareja para después intercambiarse a Fairy Tail? –Pregunto Lyon-sama con un signo en la cabeza.

– ¡E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-ESO NO! –Grito Juvia roja de la vergüenza.

– Ah, ya me acuerdo, ¿Dices lo del estúpido de Gray?

–S-S-Si… p-pero no debiste mencionar la otra palabra –Juvia bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

– ¿Te molesta?

–C-Claro que no, si no que los "Cupidos de Corazón" no nos dejarán en paz –Dijo Juvia sonriendo nerviosa al ver la cara maligna de todos.

–A-Ahh… y-ya lo entiendo –Susurró Lyon-sama sudando nervioso al ver a todos.

Después de varios interrogatorios la escritora siente lastima por Juvia y Lyon-sama…

_–Juvia-chan, que tengas mucha suerte en la Academia de Fairy Tail, mándale saludos a Jellal –Abrazó a Juvia fuertemente el castaño._

_–También de mi parte, Juvia, ya sabes a Jellal. Y siempre recuerda que nosotros te queremos –Mystogan tosió –; pero en el caso –Tosió de nuevo –; del castaño y el albino es –Tosió nuevamente –; que te aman –Completo Mystogan-san, Juvia no entendió lo que dijo de todas formas._

_– ¡C-C-Cállate Myst-chan Cupidito! –Grito 'Castaño-sama' -No se llama así, pero a Juvia le encanta molestarlo- ¿sonrojado? ¿'Castaño-sama' sonrojado? Woow._

_– ¿Qué dijiste Mystogan-san? –Pregunto Juvia con un signo en la cabeza._

_–Que te lo diga el castañito Oxigenado –Mystogan se paro orgulloso mientras que Castañito estaba haciendo un puchero pero que…_

_– ¡Es demasiado tierno! –Gritó Juvia con un derrame nasal rodeada de un aura de corazones._

_– ¡¿P-PERO QUE CARAJOS?! –Se puso rojo como un tomate._

–Jaja… –Juvia se rió suavemente mientras nos estaban interrogando, entonces todo miraron a Juvia, incluido Lyon-sama.

–No pasa nada –Juvia trato de ocultar su sonrisa mientras su mejillas se sonrojaban al recordar a Castañito Oxigenado.

–E-E-Esto es demasiado tierno para mis ojos –A Lucy-san se le transformaron los ojos en estrellas viendo a Juvia fascinada.

–Por cierto Jellal-san, Mystogan-san y Castañito Oxigenado les mandaron saludo –Juvia le dijo a Jellal-san.

– ¿Castañito Oxigenado? –Pregunto Jellal-san desconcertado –Aaahh, así que lo conocieron… ¿Y Juvia? ¿Cómo va? –Jellal-san le hizo a Juvia codo guiño codo codo.

– ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Pero qué Debrah's le dices a Juvia!?

–Pero si él es el… Lucy… tuyo… es… ah, bueno como sea –Suspiro Jellal-san –Después lo descubrirás.

– ¿Me mencionaste? –Lucy-san se señalo a si misma confundida.

–Neh, Lucy, cariñito, bellezita, hermosita, después si lo ves lo vas a reconocer al Castaño Oxigenado –Le sonrió normalmente.

– ¿Pero qué demonios…?

**~To be continued~**

aviso: La linea sería como el separamiento en Pov's por ejemplo, antes era pov normal pero cuando apareció la linea se cambio a un pov de Lucy, ¿Ok?

**-Canción Kersha: ** La mayoría lo debe de conocer xD La canción la saqué de los Simpsons lol :'v **  
-Saotome:** Academia del anime/juego otome/manga: Uta no Prince sama: Maji Love 1000% (Primera temporada)

**-Debrah: **Es la peor bitch que vi n.n' es del Juego Otome Online Corazón de Melón c:

**ADVERTENCIA: **Habrá MUCHAS parejas cracks:3 están avisados xD Verán muchas parejas que no vieron nunca antes 7u7 es que yo soy así, amo a las parejas cracks LOL **¡ARRIBA EL STILU/STINLU Y HAREM LUCY! **xD

Bueno, se que con Castaño Oxigenado nunca lo adivinarán x3! Y espero haberlos dejado en suspenso :'v además de que escribí mucho más de lo común :3 ¿Satisfechos? Tengo mucha inspiración, así que no creo que tarde mucho en actualizar. Gracias por los reviews a:

**Layla Redfox: **Que siempre estás animándome o amenazando –corazoncito deforme- y eso es mucho para mí, complejos de Leonardo

**MichelleEucliffe: **Te entiendo, yo amo el StiLu, y hasta al parecer me gusta mucho más que el Nalu n3n y hay muchos Nalu's y pocos StiLu's :,c Así que ten mucha esperanza, pero no solo habrá StiLu, habrá más parejas Cracks y no solo de Lucy 1313  
**  
Meiliing: **Pero si Slenderman es muy dulce :c xD Oh yeah, Nalu señores 7u7 habrá mucho, pero eso no significa que Natsu será cruel con Lucy

**Amulet Vainilla: **No importa que no dejaste, tus reviews me dan muchos ánimos e inspiración:3 Jajaja xDD A mi no me gusta el Nali siendo sincera, pero me gusta su crack en la pareja y por eso lo agregué xD además en esta historia no será la típica que "Lisanna es la mala o la rival evil de Lucy contra Natsu que lo amo desde la infancia y por eso lo merece" es más, Lisanna la mayoría del tiempo acosa a Sting :,v Si no te gusta lo Crack, lo siento, pero en este fic habrá demasiado cc: esté fic será donde más parejas cracks habrá xD

**Namine Drawing: **Ya me pase por tu fic, y oh yeah, me encantaba verlo así x'D No deje Review, pero si favorito, y lo quisiera más larguito, si se puede :'3

**Keviin Dragneel: **¿Quién sabe? Aquí Sting es un factor y un pilar muy importante para Lucy 7u7 De hecho, hasta puede ser que Sting sea mucho más importante que Natsu. Además, quiero decirte que sinceramente aquí habrá las parejas MÁS cracks que puedan ver c:

**Lekii-H:** ¡Chocalas! Lekii-chan, yo amo el Stilu y estoy harta según la trama del NaLu xDD

**SakuSakuKyomi: **Aisato: *Con voz de niña* yo también pedir StingLu *ojitos brillosos* ¿Qué tal si unimos fuerzas Kyo-chan~? *Juguetea con sus dedos y baja la cabeza avergonzada* N-N-Nos vemos *Huye Alexymente*

**LonelyDragon883: **Aww~ me di cuenta que te pusiste Akari en la firma x3/ Aisato estar eufórica xD Natsu y Lucy paso cada cosa, y puede volver a repetirse, GaLe habrá, RoYu/RogueKino también, y puede ser que RoLe e-e y otras parejas muy cracks, solo advierto xDD

**Neko-chan120300: **Gracias por el ánimo~ siendo sincera pensé que esto era una estupidez y no iba a subirlo c: pero al final me decidí a hacerlo y me alegro mucho:D

**–Votos:  
•Nalu: **10 Votos  
**•StiLu: **10 Votos **  
•NaLi: **Ok, algunos no negaron que no esté está pareja así que lo dejo en duda aquí, el que directamente dijo fue Auror DragonSlayer y te entiendo c:**  
•StinLi: **7 votos

Hay algunos que no votaron, pero el NaLu y StiLu están empatados e-e7 ¡Nos leemos luego!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
